Dawn of Truth
For info on Alex, see here: http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Alex_Mendez And warning! There are spoilers on that page! Disclaimer All things PJO are Rick Riordan's. Prologue One shall come to the city of stone, and will claim the last throne. T''he last war he shall fight,'' and rise above all others in unnatural light. A friend he will make who he will trust, but in the end he will lose her like dropping dust. Long before this prophecy was made, there was tale of one who could bring balance to the Other World. His name was Alexius. He fought hard in the first war and eventually came with an army and marched to the front door of the enemy, Hesios. They fought and many casualties were sustained on both sides. But in the end, both Hesios and Alexius perished in their legendary fight and the world was brung forth in peace. Slowly, darkness crept and the world was once more flung into chaos. Then, 12 demigods united and came together to become The 12, an organization that were to defend the Other World. With their parentage came their unique powers. However, a member of The 12 died and there were now only 11 demigods. The balance was uneven and soon, it would be tipped again by the most unexpected person: Alex. Chapter 1: What a normal day...not! I was sitting there, in the middle of History class, when the teacher, Mr. Johanson, finally said some good news: "We're taking a field trip to a Greek and Roman museum". I'd always wanted to go there and I immediately took off the earplugs that were covering my ears and turned off my Ipod. As I walked out of history with my best friend, Robert (or Rob), he said sarcastically, "This is awesome! History has never been more exciting. For once, we can get out of that boring class" After school, I went home and as I went up the stairs, I thought I saw a man and a woman standing on a flight of stairs, three story's down. As I turned around, I couldn't help but look back. When I turned around again, they were gone! I shook my head and kept climbing the stairs. Eventually, I reached my mom's apartment and I unlocked the door. As I went inside, my mom saw me and said, "Hey honey. How was your day?" "The usual." "What do you mean?" "Mom! You know what I mean!" "Oh! I'm sorry Alex, honey. By the way, is your Dyslexia or ADHD getting better?" "Well, if you call me not being able to read anything and not being able to focus better, yes I'm getting better." "I'm so sorry." I went to my room and plopped onto the bed. Man it was going to be a day tomorrow. The next day... I woke up and got dressed to go to school. On the way to school, Rob bumped into me and said, "Hurry man! We go to run!" I quickly asked why and he replied, "Because of that." I turned around and saw a group of hybrid half women half snake thing charging at us with spears and tridents. Rob reached into his pocket and pulled out a huge gold coin and threw it to the street. He said something in a language that I couldn't understand. Suddenly I realized that I could understand the language and that he had said, "Stop, Chariot of Damnation!" I said, "What chariot?" He replied, "No time now. I'll explain in the chariot, er, taxi!" "What taxi?" "That taxi." I turned and saw a gray taxi and as I got in, Robert said, "Get us to Camp Half-Blood quick!!!" One of the three women in the front yelled, "Alright, but that'll cost you extra!!!!" Rob replied, "Double payment on arrival if you get us there fast!!!!" The woman said fine and in no time, we were speeding away like crazy. Rob turned towards me and said, "You know how Mr. Johanson said stuff about the Gods??? Well they're real! Also, they sometimes come down to Earth and have children with mortals. You're one of them, though you're still undetermined. I'm a son of Hermes, the Messenger God dude, FYI. Right now, the three women that are in the front are the Gray Sisters." I tore my gaze from Rob and put my head in my hands. The 12 Olympian Gods that crazy old Mr. Johanson had talked about were real???!!!! All this talk of Greek Mythology was real!!? All the mythical creatures were real???!!! As I thought of this, the taxi suddenly came to a screeching halt and the one of the Gray Sisters said, "Sorry traffic jam!" Rob said thank you and he tossed some more huge gold coins into the cab. We got out and all I could see was forest, and more forest. Rob told me that the camp was near and I followed him, when suddenly, the snake women appeared. They threw a javelin at me, but amazingly I caught it. All of a sudden, a voice in my head said, "Charge the Scythian Dracanae!!!" I listened to the voice and I charged. Robert slapped his amulet that he hung on his wrist bracelet and it turned into a shield. He drew pulled out a little sword charm that I'd given to him on his birthday and I watched as it enlarged to become a sword. Together, we fought the dracanae and by the touch of our weapons, they dissapated into thin air. As we ran together into the woods, I saw a wooden archway and on it, I watched as the Ancient Greek words (that's what language I discovered the letters were) moved around till I could read the words "Camp Half-Blood". As we passed into the camp, Rob said, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" I stared in awe at the place! It was huge. As Rob led me towards a big house, a centaur (Yes Mr. Johanson, I do study!) and a boy and a girl came towards me. The Centaur spoke and he said, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I'm Chiron, the Activities director, and here's Percy and Annabeth. As you're a demigod, you have an Olympian parent. Pray tell me who it is. Why I think....." Suddenly, Chiron stopped speaking and gasped. Annabeth asked Chiron, "What's wrong Chiron?" Chiron muttered, "That's impossible! He... You died ages ago!!! You... You're... Him!!!" This time Rob, Annabeth, Percy, and I all exclaimed, "Who???" Chiron continued, "You're an incarnation of my first student and camper, Alexius." Chapter 2: Camp "During the last days of the Titanomachy, Zeus sent a massive army of one million demigods to storm the last remaining fortress of the Titans. ﻿When Alexius marched them to the fortress, Hesios appeared and many were killed by his evil mace. None could withstand him until Alexius challenged him and they fought. Alexius finally overpowered him and killed him, but Hesios swung his mace at the last second and with all of the dark energy flowing into Alexius, Alexius died. Their armies were destroyed when Hesios's spirit exploded with such a force that it annihilated demigods and monsters alike, cutting through flesh and bone. After that, Alexius kept appearing in history in various incarnations and his most recent is you Alex." I stood there, stunned. I couldn't believe that all these years, that voice I'd heard, that was him. That Alexius person. I was suddenly aroused when I saw Percy point at my head and he said, "That's Apollo's mark. He's claimed you!" Chiron suddenly snapped out of his thought and said, "Hmm. Yes. It's time to introduce you to your cabin mates." A few minutes later, we were heading to the Apollo Cabin and as I went in I heard lots of screams and cheering and a boy came up to me and said, "You're Alex right? Our father told us all about you! We are so honored to have you here in our cabin!" I unpacked and stared around at all of my siblings. There was so much room I could hardly believe. That evening, after everything, we went to dinner. As I was about to put the first bite of lamb chops into my mouth, Rob said: "Hey! You can't eat yet! You have to scrape a portion of your food into the bronze braziers first." I reluctantly scraped a part of the meal into the brazier and then sat back down at the Apollo table and I started digging in. After dinner, there was a sing-along, unexpectedly, andI had to sing too, where I surprised myself as I discovered I had a good voice. That night, when I went to bed, I felt happy as if I had found a good second home. The Next Day.... The next few days, it was perfect, and I enjoyed it. I learned Greek Mythology, archery (which I personally though I was pro at), sword fighting, etc. It wasn't until my first Capture the Flag game that I realized we'd actually start doing serious games. After I'd put on my armor and got my shield and sword, I headed to a small little hill where everybody had gathered around Chiron. Chiron said, "Okay. The blue team's cabins are Poseidon, Demeter, Hermes, Dionysus, Hades, and Apollo. Red team is Athena, Ares, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite, Iris, Hypnos, and Hecate. Let's move!" As I trudged off to our team's flag, It was decided that I would guard the flag with Rob and some others. After the game had started, I grew impatient and ran to where the battle was taking place. I drew my sword and first saw a son of Ares swinging his sword at me. I ducked and slashed his leg. He yelled out in pain and he raised his sword high above his head to hit me. I quickly slammed him in the head with my shield and pushed him backwards. I ran through the crowd, having little skimirishes here and there. Suddenly, a voice in my head said, "Climb the trees to get to the flag." I listened to the voice and climbed the trees. Behind me Rob yelled, "Alex!!!! Where are you going man!!!!?????" I ignored him and kept leaping from tree to tree. Finally the voice in my head said, "The flag is here." I leapt down and 3 guards immediately rushed at me. I blocked the first guy's sword with my own and then ran and leaped, kicking off of one guy's chest to go speedily through the air. I got the flag, landed, and started running. There was some major fight going on in the middle and I avoided it. Just as I was about to cross the border, Annabeth cried, "Shoot him down!!! Shoot him down!" Suddenly, I was surrounded by 4 Ares campers and I held onto the flag more tightly. The first one lunged at me, but I dogded him and stuck out my foot, tripping him. The second one came and I blocked his blow and then whacked him in the face with the flag pole. Then I slammed my sword hilt into his neck, and he went down, in pain. I sliced the leg of the third and finally knocked out the last one by bashing him with my shield. I ran over the boundary and suddenly, I saw the flag change and it changed to an image of a sun and in front of it a lyre. I knew it was the flag of Apollo. I was all of a sudden surrounded by other blue team members who all clapped me on the back or said, "Nice man!" I heard everyone but I had only eyes for my best friend, Rob. He was grinning when I went over to him and he said, "You man are officially cooler than ever!!!!" I grinned too and replied, "I know I am" That night, after eating dinner, we headed over to the amphitheatre and we sung Camp songs all night while roasting marshmallows. It was a night to remember. Chapter 3: The Quest begins That night, I lied down in my bed, thinking of the cool stuff that had happened. Immediately after that I checked the clock. It was 1 A.M. in the morning. Just then a loud knock broke the silence of the early morning. I dressed in my clothes, put on my armor and walked to the door very slowly. I wrenched the door open and suddenly a man appeared. He said: "Come with me to Chiron, child of Apollo there are many things we have to discuss." A few minutes later... We met with Chiron and Rob in front of the Big House and the messenger said a few words. Chiron nodded and the messenger turned to me and said, "Time to go." He opened a portal that had light and told me to go through it. I walked through and into it. There was a burst of light and I was suddenly standing on a hill, overlooking a stone fortress. We mounted on these flying horses called Pegasi and flew to the gates of the great fortress. The guard at the gate asked, "Who art thou?" The messenger replied, "It's Daeron." The gate opened and we travelled up to the twelfth level of the fortress by horse. when we got there there was a beautiful but plain white courtyard with a fountain that contained a statue of Zeus' master bolt. We dismounted and went straight for the pavillion. When we entered, I saw 12 thrones in a U formation, just like the cabins at Camp Half Blood. Daeron bowed and left. The people sitting there were mostly older than me (I was 13 at the time) and then one of them spoke. "My name is Ronan. Welcome to Brethren of 12. We are a group of twelve demigods, each representing 1 god each. You are our last member, son of Apollo. I am the leader, as I represent Zeus. Aella here, beside me, is my second in command, she represents Poseidon. What is your name young one?" "Alex, sir" "Well then Alex, welcome to the 12." A few minutes later.... I was sent to the armory to be outfitted in the armor of a member of the Brethren of 12. Apparently, the armor I received was not like any Greek armor I'd seen. I received a traditional silver steel corithinian helmet with a blue horse hair plume, silver grieves, tough leather wrist guards with metal plating on top of the leather emblazoned with a phoenix on each one, a breastplate with a phoenix emblazoned on it with the background black and the edges etched with gold, golden grieves and combat boots when he goes into battle. He has a hand-and-a-half sword named Alcaeus (meaning strength), a bow and arrows, and a knife ﻿ Category:Stories Category:Alex Mendez